


A Comforting Discovery

by hellaverse



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Eventual Romance, Female Reader, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Mute Frisk, No More Resets, Post-Pacifist Route, Rating Might Change, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader has Big boobs, Scientist Sans, Self Insert, Slow Burn, Soul Sex, Tags may be added, as slow as i can, but not till later, gender neutral frisk, like double d, mention of abandonment, pls be gentle, soul bonding, still a slow burn, this is my first fan fic ever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5699845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellaverse/pseuds/hellaverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You work at a pie stand in New York five years after the monsters came to the surface. Equal rights all around, nearly, makes you a happy camper. When you meet a couple of monsters one day while working, you can already tell your life is gonna get kicked up a notch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An OutSTANDing Pie Stand

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh hello ;v; this is my first time writing anything for fun EVER. I a little excited to see how it's received, maybe it'll actually be good?! And maybe ill continue writing a whole lot more?!?  
> Feel free to leave comments letting me know how you liked it, light criticism is welcomed!

Ah, the city of Buffalo, New York. Not as crowded as New York City, but still pretty crowded. For your liking anyway. You would have preferred a smaller, less congested city to live in, but the apartment your parents had was here. You couldn't really do anything about it without your little sister freaking out about not wanting to leave. The rent, along with everything else, was fairly affordable in your case. The place also did have some sentimental value. Not really to you, but to your little sister, whom you'd been taking care of for the past six years if you recall correctly. 

 

It wasn't too big of a problem though, she loved you and you loved her, and that’s all you two needed in your books. Plus, you had a really nice business going on! A pie stand, called "______'s PIErrific Pies!" It made you chuckle whenever you looked at the name, and made your sister groan. Even though you knew it was a bit of a stretch, you still went with it in the end. 

 

You had this stand for about 7 or 8 years, ever since you perfected your mother's recipe. Business was good, and it seemed to get better with all the monsters coming from the underground about 5 years ago. It wasn’t really all that different to you, it just meant more money, if you were gonna be honest. And after 5 years on the surface, monsters seemed to fit right in, as long as they didn’t any of the weird powers they had. They even almost had all the basic equal rights that humans had. Knowing that made your heart warm. 

 

You were busy at your pie stand on a warm autumn day, almost noon. Well, you say busy, but you were just kneading some dough since business seemed a bit slow today. You'd only sold maybe 2 or 3 pies in total, when normally you would've sold around 5 or 6. You were preparing another pie to begin baking, since you really didn’t have anything better to do. It was a cinnamon apple pie, the apple slices already covered in cinnamon and sugar in a bowl off to the side. All you had to do was prepare the dough. 

 

You breathed out a sigh of content, enjoying the texture of the dough between your fingers as you kneaded it thoroughly. You were content. So content, you almost didn’t hear the faint 'ahem' in front of you. You snapped back to the real world and noticed 3 monsters and a small child in front of your stand. The one the ahem had come from, you were guessing, was the short (though taller than you by like, 2 inches) skeleton wearing a blue hoodie, black basketball shorts, and pink.....house slippers? You didn’t judge his fashion sense, everyone had their own style. The others were a taller skeleton in some sort of hero-looking outfit. It made him look almost regal, but in a more childish way. And there was a very tall goat woman, who was very beautiful looking, also looking quite regal, though in a more kingly-queenly kind of way. She looked vaguely familiar, though you weren't sure from where. It was on the tip of your tongue, but you just couldn’t think of it. 

 

You put on your winning smile and cleaned off your hands on a towel you kept around to dust flour or water or other assortments of things off of your hands. "Hello! Would any of you care in purchasing some pies? I can get you a sample if you'd like to try some before buying it," you chirped out, sounding a little bit too chipper and eager for your personal liking. They didn’t seem to take mind though. 

 

The goat monster looked like she was about to say something, but before she could, the small child at her side caught your attention. They seemed to be moving their hands in a series of different symbols, and you quickly picked up that it was sign language. Thanks to a friend in high school, you were able to understand it relatively well. You could recognize them spelling out 'cherry' and you smiled. 

 

"Hey, would you like a cherry pie sweetie? Do ya wanna try a sample first before getting the whole thing first?" You asked in a voice you used to use when your sister was younger. The child caught on that you were talking to them, and they started nodding so vigorously you thought they were gonna nod their head off. You chuckled at the gesture and pulled a pie out of the warm storage compartment you kept your pies in, and pulled a cherry one out that'd already been used for samples. 

 

You cut a piece of the pie, making sure it wasn’t too big for them, and put it on a small plate with a small fork. You always thought mini utensils were so cute. You realized you wouldn’t be able to reach them yourself over the stand, so you handed it to the nearest monster that was there, which happened to be the shorter skeleton. You gestured with your head to the child and his grin seemed to get wider, as if finding a window of opportunity or maybe just thinking of a joke. 

 

"sure thing, cutie _pie_ " he said, gesturing to the pie he was holding before handing it to the eager child, who excitedly began eating it. The most that little pun got out of you was a sarcastic grin and an eye roll. It wasn't uncommon to hear that one, since guys thought hitting a girl was fun, and you worked at a pie stand. How perfect of an opportunity, right? 

 

"SANS, I TOLD YOU NO PUNS! EVEN THOUGH THE PIE STAND ITSELF HAS A PUN ON IT! IT WAS THE ONLY REASON YOU CAME OVER HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!" You heard the taller skeleton yelling at the shorter skeleton, which made you giggle, and made the shorter skeleton's - who's name you’d figured was Sans - grin wider. 

 

"what can I say? I can a _pie_ cciate a good pun. plus she looked a little _bone_ ly over here", he shrugged, glancing in your direction to see you almost cracking up with laughter. His grin only got wider, and in the back of your mind, you wondered how much wider it'd get before his skull would crack. 

 

Once your laughing fit ceased, you were brought to the attention of the tall goat woman, whom you had to crane your neck to even properly look at. You smiled kindly at her, quickly regaining a pretty laid back, yet slightly professional demeanor. 

 

"Hello, my name is Toriel, and this is my child Frisk. They have told me that your pies are absolutely delicious, so I would like to purchase one of every type you have" She said, in a voice that could only be described as motherly. To that, you gave a quick and hefty nod. That was possible the biggest sale you’ve made to one person, ever! You reached into your warm compartment and grabbed out a cherry, apple, apple cinnamon, and peach. You closed that one and opened another, a cooler one, and grabbed out a pumpkin and a banana crème pie; you like to keep them cool cause they tasted better to you that way, but they could heat it up if they disagreed with your tastes. 

 

Once you were finishing wrapping all of the pies up in a plastic bag that you'd get at the store after buying stuff, a pair a gloved hands slammed down hard, not very, but enough to make you jump in surprise and look at the culprit, who happened to be the taller skeleton. 

 

"HUMAN! DO YOU HAVE SPAGHETTI PIE?! YOU SHOULD, FOR IT IS THE GREATEST OF THE PIES, AND I WOULD KNOW, SINCE I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" he shouted, like he did before. The volume of his voice surprised you a bit, but what he was saying made you burst out laughing, like you couldn’t believe what he was saying. You _couldn’t_ believe what he was saying! 

 

He looked down at you in confusion, then turned to the smaller skeleton (who you could guess was his brother or some sort of family) in frustration, stomping his foot on the ground like a little kid. "SANS! WHAT IS THE HUMAN LAUGHING ABOUT?! THIS IS A SERIOUS MATTER, I SAY!" he said, his voice as booming as ever, if not more. 

 

'I dunno pap, maybe she thought of a funny joke when you shouted at her" he said as nonchalantly as ever, shrugging his shoulders lazily. 

 

These two brothers were cracking you up holy shit. They were arguably the best customers you’ve had in a while, if not ever. She shook your head, finally coming down from your second giggle fest of the day. You looked up at Papyrus, an apologetic look in your eyes. "No, no I'm sorry. That's not why I was laughing. You just said a _spaghetti pie_ , and I don’t think I've ever heard of anything like that in my life! Usually only fruits go in pies, ya know" you said, leaning on your stand while wiping a stray tear from your eye. Damn you'd been laughing hard. 

 

You felt a bit bad when you saw the crestfallen look on Papyrus's face, and you gave a little sigh of defeat. You grabbed the attention of the taller skeleton and smiled at him, telling him to come closer, and so he did. The disappointed look on his face was still there, but it was also sidled with confusion and curiosity. You had to admit it was a bit cute. Little kid cute. 

 

"Hey, hows about I make ya a deal? I can try my diddly darn hardest to make that spaghetti pie you claim is the greatest, just for you" you said, the smile on your face becoming brighter at his already uplifted spirits. Though it confused you when you saw small tears form at the corners of his eye...sockets? You wouldn’t question it. 

 

You were suddenly lifted up and wrapped up by long boney arms, squeezing you in what seemed like a death gripped hug. 

"OH THANK YOU HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL GRACE YOU WITH ME PRESENCE EVERYDAY! NYEH HEH HEH!" he said and laughed, letting you back down behind your stand and running off with Toriel and Frisk, who'd already paid and were walking off with the wrapped up pies. 

 

"hey, thanks for being to nice to my brother. he's really cool, isn't he?" he said, looking up at you with an expectant look. When you gave him a nod and a smile, his own widened, then shrunk down back to a nice, relaxed grin. 

"...think you can try a special pie for me too, kid?" he suddenly asked after a bit of an awkward silence between the two of you. 

 

"Depending on the type of pie, sure. Whatcha want?" you asked, leaning your head on your hand, glancing over at him. 

 

"uh...ketchup pie? or tomato. no skin off my nose. if I had skin. and a nose, heh" he chuckled out, shoving his hands into the deep pockets of his hoodie. You also let out a quiet chuckle. 

 

You nodded after a bit of thinking. Tomato was a fruit after all, so why not give it a try? "Sure thing. A little weird for my personal tastes, but I'm not here to judge" you shrugged, taking a mental note to go shopping after you were done with work for the day. 

 

He gave you a smile (not like he wasn’t smiling before amirite) and began walking away, waving a lazy hand back at you as he look short, lazy strides towards the rest of his group, who were waiting for him across the street. "I'll come see you again some __time  then" he called back at you, probably not resisting getting one more pun out at you.

 

You just stood there and chuckled, watching his back as he walked away. Today was interesting, to say the least. 


	2. Weird Ass Pies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get home and are greeted by your little sister and the challenge of making some weird pies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait! ive been having migraines and its been hard to get on the computer for long periods of time ;v;  
> i got it done though!  
> not sure when chapter 3 will be out, ill try not to make it too long of a wait!  
> hope you guys enjoy the chapter! It kind of just introducing your little sister uvu

You gathered your change from the outstretched hand of the cashier, wished them a good night, then walked out of the supermarket with two bags in tow. You thanked the gods, or whoever was watching over you, that you actually remembered the mental note to get special ingredients for some special pies, plus a few extra personal treats, but you'll keep that to yourself. It was hard to forget the kind and rambunctious group of monsters that brightened up your day. 

Evening was growing close, you could just make out the rays of the receding sunlight, and the blues of the sky blending into reds and oranges and a slight hint of pink over the tall buildings in the city. This was one of your favorite sights of the day, to be honest. It was almost always breathtaking, and would calm your nerves if you had a stressful day, or had a particularly difficult customer. 

You began your trek home. You thankfully didn't live too far away, only about 5 blocks or so, which wasn’t that big of a distance to you by now. The big apartment building you stayed in was insight now, it was pretty hard to miss, and you couldn’t help but smile at the sight of it. It was home after all, and had been for the past...well since you were about 5. You also couldn’t wait to see your little sister, since she was pretty much your favorite person (even if she can be a brat sometimes). 

After a short jog (you were only about 2 or 3 blocks away) you arrived at your apartment building. You were grateful that your parents picked an apartment on the second floor, so you weren't completely out of breath when you got to your door. You shifted the bags in your arms in order to get your keys out of your pocket, and inserted it into the lock. Twisting the key at an uncomfortable angle, you heard the nice sounding click of the door being unlocked, then twisted the doorknob, pushing the door open with force. 

"Siiiiisssssss!!" You could hear a high pitch squeal and thumping on the floor coming from the living room as you walked into the apartment. You braced yourself but to no avail, feeling small arms wrap around your waist and pushing you back a small bit as you were hit with some force. You moved  the bags you were carrying as you looked down at the small child that happened to be you little sister, clinging to you like a baby sloth in a tight hug. 

"Hey there, ya little squirt! You didn’t miss me so much you tore up the house, did ya?" you questioned her in a sarcastically joking voice, walking farther into the apartment. She wouldn’t let go though, and instead hung off of you limply. You were practically just dragging her from you waist, which took lost of effort since she wasn’t the lightest person on Earth, but you did it anyway to humor her. It was pretty good exercise too, you had to admit. 

She began having a giggle fest, having a blast hanging off of your waist and being dragged around. She lifted her face from your side to look up at you with the most cheeky smile she could muster. "Of course not, my loving sister. I'd never mess up the house you take such good care of" she said, reflecting the tone you'd just used with her right back at you. 

"Then why don’t you clean up your room sometime, eh?" you asked her, stopping to set the bags down, then turn a joking glare down at her with your hands on your hips. You've been trying to get her to clean her room for weeks now, but she always refuses or avoids the topic someway or another. It annoys you, but you know she means well, and loves to joke around, even if it is a bit too much. Though she may have picked that up from you. Oops. 

"Never!!!" she screeched before letting go of you abruptly, running down the hall and making a sharp right turn into her room. You followed her almost immediately, albeit more slowly that she had run, and stopped just as she shut her door, placing you hands on the door in defeat. You smiled at the door, however, knowing you two were having fun. 

"You got any homework? If you do, do it and I'll come get you for dinner," you said in a slightly louder voice to make sure she heard you through the door, since her room was pretty sound proof. You heard a slightly quieter 'okie dokie!' from inside, as confirmation from your little sis, so you left and went to get the bags you carried in and went to the kitchen. 

You'd attempt the spaghetti pie first, anything left over could be used for dinner. You got a pot of water and set it on the stove to boil, then got out the meat, sauce, and noodles you'd brought from the store and set them on the counter next to you. Looking at all the ingredients and the pot of boiling water, you sighed and grabbed your apron, putting it on as you muttered to yourself, "Alright, here goes nothin'." 

 

* * *

 

About 30 minutes of cooking the spaghetti and pie (you made 2, one for tasting and one as a final product) you were pretty happy with the result. You'd already tasted a slice, and it tasted weird, having a dinner product inside of a pie and all, but it did taste like spaghetti, so you supposed it was alright. You also let your sister, Abby, taste a piece, just for confirmation that it would be okay to give to the tall skeleton, and she thankfully said it was a-okay. However, there wasn’t much spaghetti left after making the two pies, which meant not much dinner for the two of you, so you decided to make something to eat along with the leftover spaghetti. 

You decided on a pizza, even though it seemed like a weird combination, you didn’t care as long as it was food. Plus, you were weird so where was the harm? You took a pizza from the freezer and took it out of the box, putting it in the still warm oven. You turned it up to the appropriate temperature and set the timer, then walked out of the kitchen, heading out to the living room where your little sister was laying on the floor watching Big Hero 6 for the umpteenth time. "Dinner will be done in like, 15 minutes" you told her as you flopped down on the couch. 

She gave you a brisk 'k' and continued watching her movie with complete concentration. Since she watched it so often, you’d sort of gotten sick of the movie at this point. But you never spoke up about it, since it wasn’t the worst movie in the world. You just stuck it through, resting your head in the crook of your arm that you rested against the arm of the couch. 

After a bit of the movie playing, you dramatically sighed and rested your gaze down at your little sister. "Hey, don’t you ever get tired of seeing the same thing every day?" you asked, finally voicing your thoughts, expecting a snarky reply from her since that’s what she usually did. 

"Nope! I don’t get tired of your cooking every day, so what's the problem?" She shot out the reply without much thought, as if it came naturally. She had you there, you thought, and you let out a silent chuckle at her remark. You relaxed back on the couch and got into the movie after a little bit. You couldn’t help it, since it was the only thing on. 

What broke you out of your little daze was the beeping of the timer in the kitchen, indicating the pizza was done. You sighed and pushed yourself up, getting off of the couch with a stretch. You lazily headed to the kitchen, grabbing an oven mitt as you turned the beeping timer off. The mitt looked like a cute panda, which made you smile when you looked at it, and put it on your hand. Opening the oven, you reached inside carefully and took the pizza out, placing it on the counter carefully. You blew on it in an attempt to cool it a little bit and got the pizza cutter out, cutting it into an equal six pieces.  

You called Abby for the pizza as you grabbed yourself 2 slices and a nice helping of spaghetti, then got yourself a cup of apple juice from the fridge. After getting your dinner, you went back to the living room, plopping back onto the couch. You passed Abby on the way, seeing her rush into the kitchen for the dinner bringing a small smile to your face. 

Abby soon joined you on the couch, setting her plate in her lap and her cup on the table next to the couch. You both ate in silence as the movie continued on, enjoying just eating together. It was always a comfortable time for you both, quality family time. It made you both silently happy. After a little bit, and after you were both nearly finished with your dinner, your little sister finally spoke up and asked you about how your day was at work. 

"Oh, it was...interesting, to say the least. I met a couple of monsters. Some funny skeletons, a very kind goat lady, and a very sweet kid, though they were human. They bought one of every kind of pie that I had, and the skeletons requested some special pies. You, of course, know about the spaghetti pie already. The other one wanted a tomato or ketchup pie. I'm gonna work on that later tonight" you explained, going into more detail about certain things. She listened intently, since she rarely saw you get excited about customers. 

She shared stories about her day after you finished, and you two continued sharing funny tales until she had to go to bed. You wished her a good night and planted a sweet kiss on her forehead before she ran off to bed, leaving you in the living room with dirty dishes and Big Hero 6 playing on the TV.  

Also leaving you wondering how the hell you were gonna attempt a tomato pie.


	3. Makin' the Deliveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get up and give those pies to their rightful owners. And chat a little with the skelebros. Not a lot, but a little. They're nice company  
> Warning: Sans POV at the end of the chapter. Nothing major tho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh im sorry this is so late ;u; I got braces and was sore for a bit, but i finished it !  
> Im so glad you guys are enjoying the series so far !  
> here are some shameless plugs to my tumblrs~  
> http://hellaversal.tumblr.com/ - humor/main blog  
> http://sin-fluff.tumblr.com/ - art blog  
> http://underfunny.tumblr.com/ - shared undertale shitpost blog

After a long night of slaving away in the kitchen, you stood with a smile on your face and your hand on your hips. You'd created a tomato pie, pretty successfully too, if you say so yourself. It even had some ketchup drizzled on top, giving it a nice look. You only made one pie though, so you don’t get to taste it yourself. You just kind of just hoped it would taste good to the skeleton you'd prepared it for. You put the pie in the oven with the other pie to keep it warm-ish, then put everything away and went to bed. 

* * *

 

You woke up the next morning feeling groggy as all hell. You weren't a morning person by any means, and if you could, you'd wake up every day at like, 2 o'clock in the afternoon. That was pretty much your weekend schedule actually. You yawned as you reached for your phone on your bedside table, clicking the button to pull up the time. 9:17 a.m. So early. You already know your sister would have caught the bus to get to school by now, so you wouldn’t bother going and checking her room. She'd probably left a note on the fridge anyway. She always did. 

"If there's no note, then  I'm still home, sick or something. I won't trick ya, I promise!" you recall her saying the first time she left a note. She can be such a brat, but she's also so considerate. 

9:23 a.m. You'd been just laying in bed with your thoughts for 6 straight minutes before you decided to get up and be productive. Work did start in about an hour, though since you were the one who opened every day, you wouldn’t really care if you were a little late. You swung your legs from under your blanket and over the side of your bed, your feet hitting the soft, carpeted floor. 

You got up with a grunt of effort, walking to the bathroom to freshen up before anything. Warm water and a nice soapy shower always got you up in the morning. You turned the knob of the shower, setting it to a nice temperature. You undressed from your night clothes and stepped into the steaming water. You just stood there for a moment, letting the warmth run over your body, before grabbing your soap and washing up quickly. You turned the shower off after you felt refreshed and woken up, stepping out while wrapping yourself up with a fluffy towel. You dried yourself up slightly, keeping the towel wrapped around you while you walked out into your room for clothes. You grabbed some panties and a bra, quickly putting them on. You always felt less exposed, even with just those on. You looked around your closet, grabbing a pair of skinny jeans. You squeezed into them, the waistband snuggly fitting your form. They felt nice and snug. You walked to your dresser to get a shirt. You pulled out a light sweater that had a picture of a joke book with the caption "I'm pretty punny." You'd gotten this shirt a while ago, but it still made you smile upon seeing it. You slipped it on, appreciating your little thrown together outfit of the day. 

You walked out of your room and to the kitchen, looking at the coffee maker that was already on, coffee ready to serve. Abby must've done it. You grabbed a mug with a little cartoon kitty on it and filled it with the hot morning beverage, putting some creamer and some milk in it, just the way you liked it. You walked out to the living room, figuring you still had a little time to spare, and plopped on the couch, a bit more carefully than you normally would. You took a sip of the coffee while you turned on the TV, not bothering to search for a channel. You'd just watch the first thing that was on. 

It was a channel called MTTTV, one of the new channels that came around the time the monsters came to the surface. It featured a single robot, humanoid and a bit flamboyant in appearance. He seemed to be in every program that came on the channel, which was a wide variety of things. Some were interesting and funny, and others were just quite cliché. 

You sat back and relaxed, watching what looked like a morning talk show featuring said robot, with some sort of celebrity figure, you'd guess. Sipping your coffee, you felt relaxed and calm. It was nice. A couple minutes breezed by before you noticed you were sipping nothing from your mug now. Looking down at it, you noticed it was empty. You kind of yearned for more, but figured you didn’t have enough time to enjoy another cup. You went to the kitchen and placed the mug in the sink. 

Turning around, you headed back into your room, and went to the bathroom again. You grabbed some of your make up that you put on daily and started applying it. Some mascara, a little bit of eye liner, a touch of lip gloss and you were done. You looked great, in your mind at least. You left the bathroom and went to sit on the side of your bed, slipping on your shoes with ease. You grabbed your purse, making sure your keys were in there, and your phone, then began going for the door. 

Your reached for the knob before stopping just short of touching it. You just remembered something quite important. The pies! You quickly turn back to the kitchen and open the oven, grabbing the pies from their warm haven. You quickly wrapped them up in tin foil before once again going for the door, this time actually getting out of your apartment. 

* * *

 

It didn’t take long for you to open your stand, it was really convenient like that. You put the pies you had brought into the warm pies container, marking them so you knew which pie was which before putting them in with a sharpie. You put your apron on, got some flour and some dough out, and began getting to work, kneading it like it was the most natural things in the world. 

By the time it was noon, you'd begun making 3 new pies, and sold around 7. Saturdays were always quite busy for you. You looked up from your job to see if anyone was waiting for your attention, learning from your mistakes yesterday. No one was in line. Two very distinct skeletons caught your attention though. They were standing across the street, waiting for the crosswalk sign to turn green. Once it did, they both started across the street. The taller, more enthusiastic if you remember correctly, was walking at a much faster pace than the other. 

You preemptively wiped your flour covered hands on your apron, shooting a smile towards the skeleton monster. He ran around your stand, to where you stood, and scooped you up into a crushing hug. It knocked the breath out of you as you were held tightly to his rib cage. You looked up at his face from your awkward position, seeing a blissful expression on his face. 

            "HUMAN, YOU'VE RETURNED! I'M SO GLAD TO SEE YOU ONCE AGAIN!" he said in that booming voice you definitely remember. You tried to reply, but the life was currently being squeezed out of you, making it hard to even get a breath in. You looked over to the shorter skeleton who finally arrived at the stand in desperation. With a big grin and a low chuckle that made your skin tingle, he silently nodded at you, letting you know that you'd be out of the pickle you were in shortly. 

"hey pap, you might wanna put the girl down. she'll _pie_ if she cant breathe" he said in a low, laid back tone, followed by a quiet chuckle. 

"UGH, SANS! NO PUNS WHILE AROUND THE HUMAN! SHE IS TOO NICE TO BE SUBJECTED TO THEM!" he practically screamed after placing you back on your feet. You quickly took in a deep breath, wanting to refill your lungs with some nice air. You did need it to live, after all. The taller skeleton walked to stand next to his brother, looking at you with concern. You quickly caught his expression before he spoke, waving your hand in dismissal. 

"Oh, don’t worry about me......I'll be fine once I find my breath....really" you gasped, speaking between deep breaths you were taking. The concern on the taller skeleton's face didn’t change until you sat up, smiling at him. 

"I AM SORRY HUMAN, FOR HUGGING YOU TOO GREATLY. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, GIVE YOU MY SINCEREST APOLOGY" the skeleton called Papyrus said, looking at you with apologetic eye sockets. Once you've recovered your breath fully, you smiled at them more brightly and sincerely. 

"It's fine Papyrus, really. It's actually a treat to see you here again, It's not every day I get such enthusiastic customers. Well, an enthusiastic customer" you said in a mocking tone, looking over at the skeleton named Sans, who just shrugged. After your exchange, you reached into the container you'd put the pies into. You grabbed them both and pushed them towards each respective skeleton. Papyrus took his with joy, holding it up high as if her were a jeweler looking at a diamond in the light. Sans had a look of baffled joy on his face, but before you could notice, Papyrus was booming again. 

"OH HUMAN! I AM SO GLAD YOU HAVE MADE THIS FOR ME! I, THAT GREAT PAPYRUS, AM SUPER GRATEFUL, AND GIVE YOU MANY THANKS!" he said, looking at him with happy tears coming from eye sockets. 

Sans looked at you with a calm smile, seeming to have gotten over whatever was bothering him just a second ago. 

"thanks kiddo, that’s real nice of ya to do this for us and all. my bro especially. to _patella_ you the truth, i didn’t expect an actual pie for, so uh.....thanks" he said with a wink. The pun he dropped in there made you chuckle, which widened his grin more. You could here grunts of disapproval coming from Papyrus. You lightly waved your hand at him, dismissing his thanks with a soft smile. 

"Oh, don’t worry about it! It was fun to experiment a little. Your was a little bit of a toughie, but I always overcome a challenge! I just hope it came out alright, I didn’t get to taste test it" you said, rubbing the back of your neck as you gave him an apologetic smile, but her just shrugged it off. 

"don’t worry about it pal, im sure it'll taste just fine. tori and frisk said your pies were amazing, so ill take their word for it. those two woulndt tell a _fibula_ " he punctuated his pun with a wink, which you laughed at.  

"welp, we should really get going. gotta get to work soon. pap, say bye to the pie lady" Sans said, sliding you the necessary payment for the pies. You looked up towards Papyrus, who looked disappointed for a moment before his smile came back. 

"GOODBYE HUMAN! I HOPE WE CAN MEET AGAIN SOMETIME! MAYBE YOU CAN EVEN COME OVER SOMETIME AND ENJOY MY OWN DELICIOUS SPAGHETTI, NYEH HEH HEH!" he shouted, looking at you with expectant eyes. 

You nodded enthusiastically, pulling out your phone and handing it to Papyrus. "I'd love to! Put your phone number in my phone and I'll put mine in yours so we can make plans and all that" you suggested to him, to which he quickly agreed. You traded phones and inserted each others info, hand back each others phone once you'd finished. You look down at your phone with a smile, seeing he put himself as "THE GREAT PAPYRUS". 

They both began walking away after sharing another goodbye, waving back at you while you waved at them. Once their backs turned to you, you started tending to the customer who had been behind them. 

* * *

 

 **Sans POV**  

Sans waved back at you and turned to face the direction he was walking, his brother beside him. He looked down at the tin foil wrapped pie you'd made for him, his mind wandering places as he stared at it. He'd only been slightly joking when he requested the ridiculous sounding pie, but here it was, wrapped up neatly in his bony hands. It sort of made his hypothetical heart flutter, thinking about it. He knew it was your job, but he couldn’t help but think more in depthly about it. Something about the pie in his hand, your smile and laugh when he said a pun, and your honesty and eager to please attitude. He couldn’t stop thinking about it...about you. 

What the hell were you doing to him?


	4. Spaghetti Date Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go to the home of the skeleton brothers for a "spaghetti date" with Papyrus! You learn a little bit more about them, but also gain a lot of questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAA IM SORRY FOR LEAVING YOU ALL HIGH AND DRY FOR SO LON G  
> i got my wisdom teeth extracted and have been recovering and writing ;u;  
> the main reason it too so long was cause i was writing this chapter, but it turned out longer than expected (22 pages in my notebook RIP) ive been writing this chapter for like a week x.x but here you go !  
> Pt.2 will be up tomorrow! its late and i need sleep ;u;
> 
> thank you all sooooo much for your support ;u; you guys literally make me the happiest and make me wanna continue writing. You are all soooo sweet <3
> 
> Updated 2/17: okay sorry guys, no new chapter today. i didnt have the greatest of days and im in a bit of pain. sorry, ill try to get it tomorrow!

A week of working then coming home to relax on your couch later, and you find yourself free from your pie stand's grip. It's Friday evening and you were closing your stand, apologetically waving off anyone who was looking for a pie to eat. All you wanted to do now was go and lay down on your bed and do who knows what. You got your purse and made sure your phone was in your pocket before turning and heading down the street towards your apartment. You walked at a brisk pace, eager to get home early enough to stay up for a good few hours before fatigue would set in. It didn’t take you long, being lost in your thoughts and all, before you were climbing the stairs to your home. You stood in front of the door and fumbled in your purse for your keys. You got them out with a smile and pushed them into the doorknob, unlocking it and stepping inside. 

You closed the door behind you with a click as you heard your sister call a greeting to you from the living room. You replied hastily, kicking off your work shoes, which were a pretty worn out pair of converse, by the door and hurried off to your room, practically ecstatic about chilling in your bed. You got to your room and changed out of your clothes into something more comfortable, which consisted of a tank top and baggy pajama bottoms. You hopped (literally) into your bed and grabbed your laptop from your bedside table. 

You opened it up and signed in, not even hesitating before going to Netflix, ready to continue whatever show or movie you'd previously left off of. You decided on Orange is the New Black, since you still haven't finished season 3. You just haven't had the time, with them being hour long episodes. You'd binge watch them if you didn’t have work almost everyday. You pressed play and snuggled deep into your blanket, the laptop comfortably sitting on your lap. 

The show was getting intense, you were super into the plot. It seemed like nothing could snap you out of the trance you were in. But the buzzing of your phone on your hard wood bedside table was quite loud. And annoying. You tried your hardest to ignore it, but couldn’t take it anymore. It'd knock you back into the horrible depths that is reality. You paused the show and grabbed your phone, looking to see who interrupted your chill time. 

 

THE GREAT PAPYRUS | 7:32 p.m. 

-HUMAN! I KNOW THAT IT IS LATE AND THAT THIS IS QUITE SHORT NOTICE. BUT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WOULD LIKE TO INVITE YOU OVER TONIGHT FOR A SPAGHETTI DATE! WILL YOU ACCEPT MY OFFER? 

 

You read the message a few times over, smiling a little more each time you read it. It was adorable, know it came from the loud, tall skeleton. And the term 'spaghetti date' was a little silly. There was no way you could refuse the big goofball. 

xxx | 7:34 p.m. 

-Sure thing! Just gimme your address and I'll head over there pronto 

 

THE GREAT PAPYRUS | 7:34 p.m. 

-ON THE CONTRARY HUMAN! JUST GIVE ME YOUR ADDRESS AND I WILL SEND AN ESCORT. 

 

xxx | 7:35 p.m. 

-Ok? It's Superficial Lane apartment 2D 

 

You sent off the message with a confused look on your face. Was their hour really that far away? They couldn’t live too far, they visited your stand after all. You just shrugged it off and got up, closing your laptop and putting it back where it once was. You walked to your closet to pick out a pair of jeans to wear to the skeleton brother household. You didn’t wanna go looking like a mess. Before you could reach the closet, however, two loud, brisk knocks sounded from the front door. 

'That was fast' you thought, jogging over to your door and down the hall. "I got it!" You yelled to your sister before she could get up to answer the door. You slowed to a stop before the door and gripped the knob with one hand and unlocking it with the other. You pulled open the door to reveal the short, but still slightly taller than you, skeleton. He looked at you with a cool grin, taking in your lazy clothing and messy hair. He thought it was kind cute to see you in your comfort zone like this. 

"Oh, uh, hey there Sans! Um, come on in. I wasn’t expecting you, or for you to come so soon" you stepped aside to let him in, smiling awkwardly at him as he walked through the door, taking in your living space. "Um, I'm not quite ready yet, so if you could please wait for a bit? You can go in the living room, my sis is in there though. Try not to scare her or annoy her?" You asked, looking at him with a sincere gaze. And with that, you left to go get ready in your room. 

*** 

He looked at you as your retreated to your room. A soft sigh escaped his teeth as he walked to where you said he could wait. He turned the corner that led to the living room but stopped in the archway that led to the room, seeing a smaller human standing in the middle of the room, hands poised on her hips and glaring at him like a tiger who's just found her next piece of prey. 

"SO. Are YOU the skeleton that my sister made pies for?" She immediately questioned him, leaving him to stand where he was awkwardly. Sweat started beading on his skull and he looked everywhere around the room, trying to avoid her gaze. 

"uh, yeah? well, im one of them anyway" he said finally, after waiting a bit after she asked. He started worrying though. What had you said about him? Did you think he was weird? Did you think he was gross? Did you think he was- 

His thoughts were halted as he stumbled back a bit, feeling something latch onto him, squeezing his middle. He looked down to see the small human hugging him. To say he was confused and surprised would be an understatement. 

"Thank you! You guys make my sis happy and excited to go to work! I can't remember the last time she was ACTUALLY excited to go to work! If you're okay with her, then you're alright with me!" She said, sounding like a squeaky toy that was being squeezed too hard too fast. 

"heh, uh, no problem kiddo. she's a nice human, that’s for sure" he said, rubbing the small child's head, ruffling their hair. He was slightly confused, but also relieved. Once he finished with the head rubs, she let go and went back to the TV. But before she turned it back on, she turned to him. 

"Oh! And if you hurt my sis, emotionally or physically-" her fist met her other hand, the sound of skin slapping skin echoing throughout the room "-you'll be in a world of hurt", she said, her tone more dark than it had been just a moment ago. Sans audibly gulped, looking at her with minuscule white pinpricks in his empty eye sockets. If he had bodily functions like humans, he'd be pissing himself right now. And just as quickly as she'd turned scary, she turned the movie she was watching back on and bounced over to the couch. 

Sans just stood there, frozen in place. 

*** 

You walked out of your room, feeling refreshed for the second time today. You changed into a pair of jeans, put a light jacket over the tank top you were already wearing. You'd reapplied some light make-up, wanting to at least look nice when you went over. You had your purse hanging on your arm, keys and phone in there. You were ready! 

When you walked down the hall to get Sans, you stopped to see him standing stiff as a statue in the archway. You were confused as you walked up behind him, tapping his shoulder to get his attention. He jumped and swirled around, his right eye empty and a ghastly blue iris in the other. It quickly went away, and back to normal when he saw it was just you. You were thoroughly confused now. 

"Uh, you okay Sans?" You asked, concerned for him. He just shook it off with a wave of his hand towards you. 

"yeah, im fine pal. just uh, got my bones a bit _rattled_ , that’s it" he chuckled out, smoothing out his voice. You were still skeptical though. That blue iris had to mean something, something that didn’t strike you as okay. You shrugged it off for now though, not wanting to linger on it. You looked over his shoulder, having to raise yourself on your tip toes to do so, looking at your sister smiling happily on the couch. She looked too happy for have just meeting a stranger. Something definitely went down. 

"Well, alright. I'm ready to go" you said to him, walking towards your front door. You only stopped when you realized you weren't being followed by your escort. You turned around to face him to see a look of amusement in his eye sockets and his grin. You puffed out your cheeks and glared at him. "Well? We're supposed to be going to your place, right?" You asked, walking back towards him. 

"yeah, but not by uh...normal methods" he said, opening his arms wide as if gesturing for a hug. "i know we haven't had our first date yet or anything, but I'm gonna need ya to hold onto me as if your life depended on it" he said with a chuckle, waiting for you to do as he said. 

You looked at him confusedly for a moment before walking towards him and wrapping your arms around him, gripping onto his jacket. He in turn wrapped you in his arms, making you warm, surrounded by his big jacket and all. 

"you might also wanna close your eyes until I tell ya otherwise, too" he said, which you also did. Before you did though, you could swear he looked a little nervous. You shrugged it off though. 

Before you knew it, you feel the floor beneath you disappear. As a matter of fact, it felt like everything, but Sans, disappeared. No heat nor cold, no noise, no smell, nothing. It was like you were in the epitome of nothingness. But as soon as you were dragged into the weird place, you were brought back to the real world. A light breeze on your cheek and the feeling of a floor beneath you. Even though you weren't told to, you opened your eyes, feeling confident enough that you'd be safe. 

You let go of Sans, and he let go of you, as you looked around. You were in front of a two story house. It looked a little like a cabin actually. There were colorful Christmas lights strewn all over the house. It was still way to early for that holiday though. It was barely even Halloween yet! It was silly, but gave the house a friendly, warm glow. 

That’s when you realized. Just a second ago you were in your own apartment, and now you were outside of a house that didn’t look too close to the busy city. You looked to Sans for answers, but he just looked at you with his calm gaze. 

"What? But how did we get here so fast? What was that feeling? What happened?" You questioned, and he seemed to get more nervous with each question. He scratched the back of his skull and looked away from your questioning gaze. 

"uh, not too sure you wanna know all that info yet pal. _tibia_ honest, it's a little much to take in" he simply stated before turning to let you two in. You decided not to dig and pry for more information... 

For now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pt.2 of the spaghetti date  
> You make spaghetti with Papyrus, making him question the methods he uses, and just hang with the skelebros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omfg im actually so so sos ooooo sorry you guys ive been meaning to type this up for so long omg  
> okay  
> im working on chapter 5/6 (whatever you wanna see it as) right now, its maybe 45-50% done  
> im rly bad at making promises, but ill super try to have it out soon  
> spring break is next week so ill try to get it done then  
> also, you guys are the best  
> i never would have known my fic would be this liked. like???? i usually draw and this was just an idea i put into motion and it was so well recieved im???? im so glad for your guy's support. like really. you guys make me the happiest  
> anyway, sorry for rambling! onto the fic!!

Whilst you were thinking about your future devious plans, he went up to the front door and took out his keys, unlocking it and swinging it open with ease. You were snapped from your thinking when you saw the warm glow of the inside of the house, which looked very inviting. You stepped forward and walked past him inside, looking at the homey and spacey interior. Sans followed after you, closing the door behind him.  

The house was very...clean. It was kind of unlike Sans if you thought about it, but then thought about Papyrus and thought it made more sense. There was a big, plush looking couch to your left, and a big flat screen TV mounted on the wall in front of it. There was a PS4 and an XBox 1 on the floor in front of it. ' _Huh, best of both worlds. Wonder who owns which_ ' you thought to yourself as your eyes wandered to the walls of the house. It was covered in framed pictured of bones. Very fitting of a pair of skeleton brothers. Your gaze traveled up to the upstairs portion of the house, which had two rooms that you could see, and probably a bathroom that you couldn’t see from this angle. Overall, a really nice house. You secretly wondered how they could afford all this. 

You looked over to where you heard the clanging of pots and saw Papyrus's head sticking out of the kitchen, tomato sauce splashed haphazardly on his jaw and cheekbones. Somehow, the look fit his personality. 

“HUMAN, YOU HAVE ARRIVED. I HOPE YOUR RIDE HERE WAS PUN FREE?” He said, excited at first, and accusing the next. He looked at Sans with shifty eyes, and Sans just shrugged. 

“Yeah, I’m here Papyrus, and the ride here was lovely, if not a bit….weird. But anyway, I see you’ve already started. Mind if I join you?” you said to the tall skeleton, walking towards the kitchen where he was at. Before you went to the kitchen though, you slipped your shoes off by the front door. You kept your jacket on though, you just rolled the sleeves up to your elbows. Then you resumed your trek to the kitchen. 

When you stepped inside, you were blasted by an intense temperature change. It was so hot in here! When you looked over towards the stove, where Papyrus was at, you could see why it was so hot. The stove was turned to such a high temperature, the flames were practically eating up the pot that was settled atop the stove. You wondered just how Papyrus wasn’t burning up from the heat. Well…..you didn’t have skin so… 

You pushed your own curious thoughts to the back of your mind and rushed to the stove, pushing past Papyrus in the process. You carefully reached over and turned the heat setting somewhere between low and medium. The flames were now dying down and it wasn’t as hot anymore. You breathed out a sigh of relief. 

“HUMAN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? THE PASTA WONT COOK AS FAST NOW, AND THE FLAMES ARE SO TINY!” Papyrus screeched, walking over to you with a confused expression on his face. You turned to face him with a look of compassion, and chuckled. 

“Papyrus, do you always cook your spaghetti like that? The noodles and sauce will always end up burnt if you cook them like that. You have to be patient and let them cook at their own speed” you said to him, watching his confused expression shift to that of a curious and knowledgeable one. You continued explaining to him the correct way to cook spaghetti, and other little touches you can do to make it taste even better. You also learned he regularly put glitter in the pasta to “make it sparkle.” Now you were really glad you stopped his reckless cooking. 

After your discussion, you checked on the noodles in the boiling water. They didn’t look too burnt you supposed, and now they looked nice and cooked. You turned the stove off and took the pot to the sink, where a strainer was already placed. You dumped the noodles and water into the strainer, watching the water pour into the drain of the sink, the noodles left in the strainer. You let them sit in there while you turned to Papyrus. 

“Hey, do you have any sauce? Like, tomato sauce? Oh, and hamburger meat would be great too” you asked him, looking through all of the cabinets you could reach. Many cabinets in this kitchen were tall and high up, making them hard, if not impossible, for you to reach. In one of the lower cabinets you found what you were looking for. A nice, big, clean and unused pot. You took it out and placed it on the stove, turning to Papyrus. He was now holding several cans of sauce and a bag of thawed out meat. You took the meat from him and told him to put the sauce on the counter. You put the meat into the pot which was heating up now, and waited. This was gonna be fun. 

 

* * *

 

 

After about 45 minutes of cooking, the spaghetti was ready. All that was left was plating it and serving it, which was arguably the easiest part. When you reached for the cabinets to look for the plates, and bony hand covered with an oven mitt stopped you. 

“NO NO HUMAN. YOU HAVE ALREADY HELPED SO MUCH, I SHALL SERVE THIS WONDERFUL MEAL. IF YOU STILL WANT TO BE OF ASSISTANCE, YOU CAN GO UPSTAIRS AND GET THAT LAZYBONES. HE SHOULD BE IN HIS ROOM, WHICH IS ON THE FAR RIGHT OF THE HALL UPSTAIRS” Papyrus said, putting his hand to his ribcage and struck a valiant pose. You nodded to his instructions and walked out of the kitchen and towards the stairs. 

You began the trek upwards, using the railing for leverage. These stairs were practically nothing compared to how far you walked on a daily basis. You reached the top in no time, and began walking down the hall. You quickly reached your destination and stood in front of the door. Knowing he likes puns and jokes, you knock on the door twice and say “Knock Knock!” 

After a short bit of waiting, and shuffling from the inside, a voice replied. “who’s there?” 

“Comma” 

“comma who?” 

“Comma down here and get some food, ya lazybones.” You could hear laughter from the inside, and before even 2 seconds passed, the door opened to reveal a laughing skeleton. You began giggling along with him. 

“good one kid. glad im not the only one _knock_ ing out jokes around here” he said, which only made you giggle more. You both turned around and began walking down the stairs, Sans following your lead. Since he was behind you, you couldn’t see the light cyan dusting his cheekbones. You both headed towards the dinging room table. You took a seat and Sans sat across from you. 

The table was nicely set when you two came down. Papyrus must be really excited about this dinner. Speaking of papyrus, he was standing in the kitchen doorway holding three plates full of spaghetti. He set the plates down in front of you, Sans, and a chair that he was gonna sit in. Once everyone had their plates, he sat down and picked up his fork. You picked yours up as well, but Sans was hesitant. While Papyrus was shoveling the noodles into his mouth, you looked at Sans who was looking at the spaghetti with a mixed look of confusion and surprise. 

"hey pap...the spaghetti isnt sparkling like it usually it. did ya skip the glitter this _thyme_?" Sans asked, looking at Papyrus with a shit eating grin. 

"SANS NO SPICE RELATED PUNS AT THE DINNER TABLE! AND YES, I DID IN FACT! I SUGGESTED IT TO OUR FRIEND BUT SHE SAID THAT WASN’T HEALTHY, ESPECIALLY FOR HUMANS!" Papyrus said, looking pretty peeved at the pun, but getting over it relatively quickly to explain the spaghetti and how you usually made it. Sans listened lazily, nodding every now and then, while twirling his fork in the pasta. 

Sans finally lifted his fork up and took a bite, the food going who knows where. A moment passes and Sans opens his eyes, looking at you. "you made this?" He asked, looking amazed. 

"Yeah, but its not the best spaghetti out there, ya know. There are much better pasta makers than me, Ive just learned through the years of living with my lil sis" You explained to him, taking a bite of your own plate of pasta. 

"well kid, this is the best ive ever tasted. i mean I havent had a skele _ton_ of spaghetti in my life, but hey, its still the best ive had" he shrugged, shoving another forkful of spaghetti into his mouth. You were flattered by both of their praises. It made you feel good about yourself. 

After a bit of chatting and eating, you pulled out your phone to check the time. It was getting a little late, and you didn’t wanna leave your sis at home alone for too long. You got up from your seat, which grabbed the attention of the skeleton brothers. 

"Ah, I should get going. Got a little sister at home alone, ya know? Don’t wanna leave her alone" you said, putting your plate into the sink in the kitchen. 

"OH, OF COURSE HUMAN. SIBLINGS ARE OF THE UTMOST IMPORTANCE!" Papyrus said, nodding in understanding. As you walked over to the front door, putting on your shoes, you hear shuffling at the table. You turned to see Sans walking over to you in a lazy stride. You were confused, then remembered how you got here in the first place. 

"ready to go pal?" He asked, holding his arms open like he did when you...teleported? You guessed that’s how you got here. You gave a quick nod and went over to him, wrapping your arms around him in a tight embrace. "Goodbye Papyrus! Text me anytime you wanna hang out or something!" You called out before closing your eyes and feeling the same feeling you felt when you first teleported. You felt wind on your skin and a solid texture under your feet. You opened your eyes and let go of Sans, but you could swear you felt him resist letting you go. It was only for a split second though, and before you could question it you were separated and looking at each other. 

"Thanks for the ride. And, well, everything today. It was a lot of fun" you said, smiling a cheery smile at him. His smile widened and he shrugged it off. "no problem kiddo, its fine. you seem to make my brother happy, as well as a pretty decent cook, so it was my pleasure" he said, chuckling deeply. You both stood in a slightly awkward silence for a little bit before you spoke up. 

"Well, I should get inside, and you should get home, yeah?" You said, backing up a bit till your backside hit your door. You reached in your purse and grabbed your keys, fumbling with them in your hands. Sans nodded. 

"yeah, ill be seein ya kiddo. might stop by your stand tomorrow" he said, waving at you. "well, see ya" he said before winking at you and disappearing right before your eyes. You blinked for a moment before sighing and turning around with a smile on your face. You pushed your keys into the keyhole in your door and opened it, stepping inside. 

Today was a pretty fun day, but you were glad to be home.


	6. Getting Schooled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans takes you to his workplace, a laboratory, and you find out about your soul color.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH GOD IVE BEEN GONE FOR LIKE A YEAR. BUT GUESS WHOS BACK? THIS GAL.   
> im sorry i left you all just hanging, i didnt mean to, really. i just lost interest. but that interest has come back and im ready. i would LIKE to have a chapter up every week, but i cant guarantee.   
> so, i'll ask you guys ! would you prefer a chapter every week, or every 2 weeks?

A weekend, your savior. Two days off from making pies for the entire town. A time for you to relax, watch movies, and more importantly, sleep in. You snuggled further into your pillow and blanket, sighing happily. The rattling of a phone on a wooden nightstand filled the room. Well, so much for sleeping in.

You groan and grab your phone, looking at the annoyingly bright screen to see you got a text from Sans.

**Sansy *7:34 am**

"hey be ready at 8:30 im taking you somewhere"

**You *7:35 am**

"Another date? Wow, I've got skeletons all over me lately lol"

**Sansy *7:35 am**

"what can I say? i get pretty bonely without ya"

**You *7:36 am**

"im skeledone with your puns. Ill be ready"

"I wonder where he's taking me on such short notice" you say to yourself, getting up from your super cozy blanket fortress. You yawn and stretch and get on your feet, then walk over to your bathroom. You turn your shower on and step in. For a while you just stand there, basking in the warmth of the water rolling over your body. You remember you have a schedule to keep in mind so you reluctantly start washing up. You finish and get out, wash your face in the sink, dry off and walk around naked in your room for a little bit. You search through your closet for something to wear. You settle on a cozy sweater with sleeves that go up to your elbows, and have a window where your chest is. You cant wait to see sans' reaction. You also settle on some black skinny jeans with a few tears in them. Nice and casual. You picked up your phone to check the time. 8:00. You still had time to do your make up and eat a bowl of cereal.

You go back into the bathroom and do your usual make up, finishing in no time at all. You grab your stuff and take it out of the room with you so you didn’t have to go back and get it when sans got there. You passed by the living room to see your sister up watching some cartoon.

"Mornin' brat" you called as you entered the kitchen. You grabbed a bowl and the Cinnamon Toast Crunch, pouring it in. You grabbed the milk from the fridge and poured it in, putting the milk back and grabbing a spoon. You walked to the living room while eating a spoonful of cereal. You sat on the couch and ate another spoonful.

"Why're you dressed up? Going on a date?" Abby said, looking to see that you were done up casual-fancy.

"I...don't know actually, we'll see when Sans gets here" You replied, watching and easily catching up to the story of the cartoon on the tv. After a few more bites of cereal, you sprang up from your place on the couch, almost spilling your cereal on the carpet. "HOLY SHIT NO ONE WILL BE HERE TO WATCH YOU" you screamed at the top of your lungs, causing Abby to flinch and look at you like you were crazy. You picked up your phone, about to text Sans to see if Paps could watch Abby when you heard a blip in the hallway. You ran around the corner to see Sans, standing there with his hands in his pockets.

"Oh thank GOD you're here. Listen, before we go on our date or whatever this is, someone needs to watch Abby. I was wondering if you could like, teleport her over to your place so Papyrus could watch her?" You asked, putting a hand to your chest to calm your racing heart. Meanwhile, Sans was stood in the hallway with a completely cerulean face. You looked up at him with a confused expression. "The fuck's got you so blue?" You asked before following his eye lights to the exposed part of your chest. Your face went red and you laughed. "Oh yeah, forgot I put this on. You like what ya see bone boy?" You ask teasingly, bending over slightly to expose more. You could see sans choke and look away. His head looked like a lighter shade of the one girl from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. Hilarious. You pulled out your phone and snapped a quick picture of his face. "Ha! Okay, but seriously, Abby needs to be watched or something" You repeated.

"I didn't need to be watched the last time you guys went on a date" Abby chimed in, coming from the living room. "You guys just went off while I watched a movie. I was fine the whole night" She said, crossing her arms.

"Oh god, did I? Wow, sorry Abby. But uh, if you can survive by yourself in here, then cool. Just don't answer the door or order food and stuff like that" You said, patting the top of her head which earned a huff from her.

You walked over to Sans, who was still obviously trying not to look at your chest. "Well bone boy, lets go to where ever your taking me to" you said, manually opening his arms and stepping into them. He snapped back into reality and wrapped his arms around you.

"r-right, lets go then. seeya kiddo" he said to Abby before teleporting the both of you. That familiar yet unfamiliar sensation of nothingness returned for a moment before you appeared in, what seemed to be, a science lab of some sort. You stepped out of his grasp and looked around.

"Where are we?" You asked, walking around a bit. You ran your hands over the metal tables, the cold and hard surface giving off a sterile and professional feel.

"this is where I work, im a scientist" he said, walking past you towards a bigger back room. You followed him, almost unable to believe him.

"You're a scientist? What, really? Like an actual, certified, PH.D owning scientist?" You asked, looking around at the big and daunting machines surrounding you. You went near one and was about to touch it when a small yellow dinosaur ran out at you from...somewhere.

"W-wait don't touch t-that!" She squealed. She stepped on the front of her lab coat and fell face first into the ground, squealing as she did. You retracted your hand and went over to the small dino's aid.

"Oh my god, are you okay? Did that hurt?" You asked, kneeling down to help her own. She groaned as she rubbed her nose and pushed her glasses back into place. She sighed and looked at you.

"I'm fine. S-sorry about running out like t-that, it's just that t-these machines must remain s-sterile and clean. O-oh Sans, thank g-goodness you're here! Some new information about h-human souls and their magic capabilities has c-come in" She said, scurrying over to the skeleton. You didn't see him change, but instead of his usual blue jacket he was now in a while lab coat. It honestly didn't look bad on him. Sans and the small dino went to the back, and you followed. You stopped in front of a machine with a bunch of buttons and switches and knobs and a giant screen. Sans and the dino, who's name you have yet to know, were bent over a clipboard and muttering to each other. You kind of cleared your throat and they both jumped and looked at you.

"O-oh, hello! I'm Alphys, the r-royal scientist. Are you a f-friend of Sans?" She asked, seeming to finally regain her manners. Sans turned around as well, though he was still looking at the clipboard.

"Yes, I'm ____, nice to meet you Alphys. You um, said something about human souls? Whats that, like an actual physical things that you can get info on?" You asked, a bit curious and confused about the whole thing.

"yeah, it’s a real thing. to you humans, its more like a fairy tale, but no it's real. just as real as the blood in your veins" Sans spoke up before Alphys had the time to explain. He walked over to the big machine and turned it on, which caused a bunch of whirring to resound around the lab. "that’s what this machine is for, it lets us look at the soul. kind of like an x-ray, but with less radiation and more magic" he said, gesturing to the screen on the machine. "if you want, we can look at your soul, get some info on it" he offered, already pushing buttons and flipping switches. You nodded, excited at the prospect of seeing something you didn’t even know really existed. You stepped in the machine on an X on the ground.

"ok, now stand straight and stay as still as possible" Sans called out from the lab. You did as you were told and didn’t move a muscle, waiting for it to be over. It was had to stand still though, the excitement in your veins made you wanna jump everywhere. The machine beeped a few times, then the whirring slowed to a dull, quiet sound. "you can come out now!" He called. You didn't hesitate to run out and stand next to him, looking at the screen. On it was a cartoon shaped heart colored a deep purple, with some light blue wisps like fire swirling around it. You were in awe at how pretty it looked. Both Alphys and Sans looked at it like....something was wrong? You began to get worried.

"Hey guys, is something wrong? Is there something wrong with it?" You asked worriedly. Alphys was too caught up writing stuff on a clipboard to answer, so Sans did instead.

"well...we've never seen a human soul like this. not with two traits"


	7. Monsters and Souls and Traits, Oh My!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get taught about souls and they're properties, and you're totally into it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided i'll upload every 2 weeks. Sundays are when I'll try to upload, but if they are a day late please understand!  
> If you have any questions about my fic, please direct them to my tumblr if possible ! Of course you can ask here as well, but it'd be nice to get some activity to a blog dedicated to this fic !  
> http://skelepies.tumblr.com/

"Traits? What the hell are traits? I mean, I know what traits are but in context of my soul or whatever" You asked with your head tilted to the side. Alphys came up to Sans and showed him the chart she was writing on. He gave a slight nod and told her to go to the back and compare previous notes that were taken. He then turned back to you. 

"its better if I show you rather then just tell you" he said, briskly walking over to a mobile white board with multiple colored markers. You sat down in a chair in front of it while he drew several hearts in different colors. 

When he was finished, he took out one of those sticks that extends, like the ones professors have in stereotypes. He pointed to each heart and said a trait. 

"this orange color represents bravery. dark blue is integrity, light blue is patience, yellow is justice, green is kindness, purple is perseverance, and red is determination, which is the rarest trait. all monsters have white souls though, so these colors only pertain to human souls. we've had people volunteer to have their souls recorded so we can have more data to compare, but out of the hundreds, even thousands of people we've gotten data on, not one has had a soul like yours. you have perseverance, but with a tinge of patience. i-if you don’t mind, ___, we'd like to get more data so do you think you could visit some more? oh! and do you think we can do a test, just like the one you just did, on your sister? i'd like to see if its genetic." He rambled on for what seemed like ages. You had just been sitting there, listening and taking it all in.   
Each trait was like, a personality trait. Which made sense, the more you thought about it. You were pretty patient, and you did persevere in some ways. The other traits he mentioned, some you think represented you, but not as well as the two your soul was made of. 

"So..." You started, which got Sans' attention. You realized that, yes you knew the traits of the human soul but..."what the hell even is a soul?" You asked, looking up with total confusion on your face. 

Sans blinked a few times, before his lazy smile found its way back to his face. He let out a low chuckle. 

"yeah i should tell ya what a soul is huh? well, the soul is pretty much the culmination of your being, what makes you...well, you. everyone has one, you can't survive without one. it's all of your magical prowess and abilities. monster souls and human souls are completely different though" he explained, writing stuff down on the white board as he did. 

"monster souls are mostly composed of magic, with little physical matter. humans souls are mostly physical matter, with little magic. monsters, like yours truly, are made of magic, like completely. we rely on magic for everything. if we die, we don't just turn into corpses like humans, we turn to dust. you see, monster souls don’t have the capability of existing after death, so what little physical matter we have just crumbles away. you humans though, don't rely on magic as much as us monsters do. you've evolved so you can exist after death, your physical body at least" he finished explaining, putting the cap back on the marker he was using. He turned to you, and noticed you were leaning forward with your jaw looking like it could hit the floor any moment. 

You snapped out of it and looked at him. "So, you're telling me that humans have the ability to use magic like monsters?!" You asked excitedly. The thought of being able to use magic was too fucking cool! 

"well, not anymore. there was once a race, thousands of years ago, called mages. they could control magic, not as good as monsters but still pretty decently. but that has been bred out of humans for generations since the need for magic wasn’t needed after the war" he said, more calm than you would have expected. When he told you you wouldn’t be able to you magic, your shoulders slumped down. So much for kicking ass with awesome magical powers. 

"Souls sound super interesting and a really cool study topic. Do you have any books on souls that I could borrow? I'd love to read up on it" You said, genuinely interested and curious and excited. If you were a puppy and the research was a treat, you'd be jumping up at it with your tail wagging so hard it shook your entire body. You were super pumped to learn more. 

Sans nodded and blipped away, then came back a few seconds later with a couple of large books in his arms. He passed them over to you and you nearly fell forward with the unbalance of more weight in your arms than the rest of your body. You stood up straight with the books in hand, finally able to sustain it. "Thanks Sans! If I have any questions I can call or text and ask, right?" You asked, strain very clear in your voice. 

"yep, of course you can. i know almost everything there is to know about souls so hit me up if ya need to" he said with a wink. How did he do that? Magic probably. 

"Welp, I'm pretty ready to head home. Abby must be wondering where I am, and I gotta bake some more pies for my stand. Running low on apple and cherry" you said, wobbling over towards Sans. You realized something when you got close. How could you hold onto him if you were holding books? 

Sans seemed to realize the same thing. "set em down, i'll take you and then bring the books" he said casually. You dropped and books and let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding. 

"Why the hell did you let me hold that heavy ass stack of books if you knew I'd have to hold onto you to get back home?" You asked him, waving your arms in the air like a child. Sans just chuckled as he watched your temper tantrum. 

"hey, im a forgetful person too, a real bonehead if you ask me" he shrugged, trying his best to hold in a chuckle. You swore you could just smack him upside the skull. You rolled your eyes and screamed in your head. You went over to him and wrapped your arms around him. 

He wrapped his boney arms around you and you were off, traveling what you would call the void, or just a place void of anything. You landed in front of your apartment door, rather than completely inside. You were confused. You let go of Sans, but he hesitated to let go of you for a moment. He loosened his grip and stepped back, rubbing the back of his skull. Sweat beaded his skull, somehow, and he cleared his non-existent throat. He took out a slip of paper from his coat pocket while you weren't looking and read it. 

"YOU CAN DO IT BROTHER, GO FOR IT!" It read in scratchy, large letters. Sans knew exactly what Papyrus meant, as he'd told his brother his feelings about you and were confused on how to act or what to do. He put the paper back when you looked back at him and he looked at you nervously. 

"So uh, the books Sans? You gonna go get them or stand there like a blue doofus?" You joked. He nodded and laughed nervously. 

"y-yeah of course!" He stammered. Just as you were about to open your apartment door, Sans grabbed your wrist. He took a deep breath when you looked back at him in confusion and he leaned forward, pressing his teeth to your cheek. It was a quick action, lasting about 1 or 2 seconds, and then he disappeared. He appeared again, though not even for a millisecond to drop the books at your feet. You stood there for a moment trying to recall what just happened. Why would he just press his teeth to your chee-… 

Were you just kissed by a fucking skeleton!?


	8. NOT A CHAPTER -- SHOULD I CONTINUE?

Hi guys, so I know undertale as a whole has become sort of... dead. But there are still some loyal people, especially on here, that still write and read fanfics. And i know that I've never been consistent in writing this fic in particular, mostly cause i haven't had any direction that I want the story to go in. But, I've become a lot more active and consistent on a lot of different social media. And I kind of wanna continue this fic!

But i'd like your input. Do you wanna see this story evolve into something bigger? Do you wanna see this fic continue? I can guarantee that a chapter will come out once every week, twice maybe, if I don't have anything else i need to do! I promise I will keep writing this until i run out of things to write about this fic, then I may start a new one! 

So please, down in the comments, please tell me if you wanna see this fic revived and rejuvenated, and what you wanna see out of it! I appreciate the feedback big time!


	9. Abby's a Blabbermouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby talks a lot. A LOT. Learns that reader gets smooched and learns about souls, and wants to learn about her own soul now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god,,,, everyone thank you for all of your kind words. It really has inspired me to keep writing this fic. Knowing that you guys will keep reading, I'll keep updating and writing, no matter where this goes. I'll try to keep true to the characters as much as i can (though Im sorta falling out of the undertale fandom, I can still appreciate it a lot as it has helped me through some tough times, and its a great game and had spawned some great fics and artwork)  
> Thank you all for the comments and kind words, you're all too kind <3 I love you all  
> I'll try to update this 1-2 times a week if I can find the motivation, though if you don't see a chapter just know that Im in a sort of rut!

You walked into your apartment with a dumbfounded look on your face, carrying the heavy books in your arms. A heavy blush was on your face as you locked the door behind you. You heard the TV sounds from the living room pause and a bit of rustling before the small figure of Abby came from around the corner.

 

“SooOOoo how was your daaatteee~” She asked, a condescending tone clear as day in her voice. She looked you up and down, a please smile on her face. “Judging by your, ahem, body language, I assume it went well” She said, crossing her arms as she burst out laughing.

  
You shook your head and snapped out of your daze, growling and pushing on her forehead and gently knocking her on the ground.

 

“Shut up twerp, it wasn’t like that at all! We aren’t even dating or anything like that! He just took me to his job, and quite frankly it was cool as heck” you said as you walked past her, going towards your room. These books were getting heavier and heavier the longer you were holding them. You kicked open your door and dropped the books on your bed, falling over next to them and letting out a sigh.

 

You touched a finger to your cheek and that red hot burning feeling returned. You just wanted to squeal like a little high school girl who was obsessing over her crush.

 

“So why’re you so red? You look like a cherry” Abby said, popping in your room with a bag of popcorn. You jumped up, inhaling a gulp of air that left you coughing.

 

“OH my god ABBY don’t scare me like that!” You exclaimed, clutching your chest dramatically. Your little sister sat next to you, her little legs hanging off the edge of the bed as she sat close to you. She grabbed one of the books you had brought home. “And if you MUST know why I’m so flustered….Sans gave a little smooch on the cheek before he left.”

 

Abby’s focus left the book and looked up at you like the world had ended. Her jaw had left this plane of existence. “HE WHAT?!” She shouted, causing you to flinch back with a chuckle. Her popcorn forgotten, and now on your once clean floor, she began pacing back and forth with her hands behind her back.

 

You tilted your head. What the heck was she doing. “What the heck are you doing?” You asked aloud.

 

“Well, this obviously means he likes you. So now, we have to plan the wedding and the baby and the house and wedding...wait, I said that already. Whatever, we can have a post-wedding wedding too. And then we have to hav-”

 

“WOAH ABBY WAIT” You interrupted, grabbing her shoulders gently, stopping her in her tracks. You were far from even considering even one of those things, you weren’t even sure if you were ready for a relationship! “You need to hold your horses, slow your roll, keep your shirt on, all that just WAIT. All he did was awkwardly press his..teeth.. To my cheek for like a second then teleport away without a word. I have no clue what it was! I think it was kiss, it’s the only logical guess I can muster up so I guess he likes me? I don’t know though” You said, letting go of her shoulders.

 

“I just, wanna talk about something else? How about what I did today? The lab was really cool, and I met another monster. Her name was Alphys and she was a little yellow dinosaur looking monster. We talked about souls” You said, changing the subject so you didn’t have to talk about your confused feeling yet. Abby went along with it for your sake and picked up the book she had put down earlier, sitting next to you again.

 

“Is this what this book is about?” She asked, opening the book a few pages in.

 

“Yeah, the soul is like what makes us...well, us. Like it’s our personality and our life force? Kinda? I still don’t fully understand, that’s why I got these books. But there are lots of different traits that people can have, 7 in total. Most people have 1 trait, but when they looked at my soul today, they said my soul had 2! How rad is that!” You exclaimed.

 

Abby looked at you in confusion, but could understand that what you had said was unique, so she gave you a high five. “Woah, super cool sis! I wonder what colors mine are! I really wanna know now” She said, looking through the book to see if she could find a page with the colors of the souls on it.

 

“Alphys and Sans said they wanna look at your soul too, to see if you have double traits like me to see if it’s genetic. They say it’s really important for research, and that since reaching the surface they’ve uncovered so much more about the souls of humans.” You explained, ready to go onto another sentence.

 

“REALLY?! THEY WANNA LOOK AT MY SOUL? When can we go sis? Can we go tomorrow pleaseeeeee? I’ll tell my girl scouts leader I have something to do pleaseeeee, please ask sans if we can do it tomorrow I’ll make it up to you. I’ll help you make pies all night tonight and tomorrow please sissy pleaseeeeeeee” She begged, her eyes seeming to grow and her lip poking out like a puppy dog’s. You sighed and groaned and rolled your eyes. Though you were curious enough yourself.

 

“Fiiiiiiineeeee I’ll ask him” You said, taking out your phone. You unlocked your phone and clicked on his name in the messaging app, and just as you were about to message him, that image of him smooching you flashed in your mind and your face lit up again, your finger stopping just before hitting the screen. You gulped and took a big breath, closing your eyes and hitting the keys and hitting the send button. You open your eyes and see what you typed.

 

**Sansy *7:42 pm**

“Oaky so heh can we loom ay my sistees soil romoreow xool olay bye”

 

Why in the FUCK did this smooch affect you so badly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i did actually type that text on my phone without looking for reference  
> Would you all like to see a picture of Abby? I would love to draw her for you, a have a very cute idea of what she would look like <3 thank you all for reading. Sorry this chapter is a little short, im still getting back into writing so it might take a little bit for them to get a bit longer so bear with me ;v; id love to hear some feedback and suggestions from you guys <3


End file.
